Wedding Day
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Logan only has one week until he's gonna be married to Camille - the girl he loved - but then he runs into someone he didnt think he would see ever again - kendall.
1. Chapter 1

Most people are excited for this day; excited to start their life with the love of this life. I bet you're probably thinking what I'm talking about, right? But really, you should be asking _why doesn't he want to marry the love of his life? _Well, I have a very reasonable excuse for this. Maybe it wasn't the reason most people would want, but it's reasonable. But it's not a big enough excuse to actually cancel the wedding; I still do love her. I just need to remind myself, while getting ready, why I love her and no one else.

_I woke up late and ran to the Starbucks down the street from my apartment. I was running late and I was sure that my boss wasn't going to like that. I knew that she wasn't the kind of person that gave second chances, especially to people that kissed up to her; but I thought that maybe I should get her a coffee; maybe she wouldn't be as mad. As I was leaving, I ran into someone. He looked slightly familiar, which was actually really bugging me._

"_Logan? Logie, is that you?" he looked up at me, like he knew me (well obviously he did, he knew my name at least); but I just couldn't remember who he was. "It's me, Kendall. Don't you remember me?" the name sounded familiar, but I still could remember. "Kendall, you know; we dated back in high school?" it came out more as a question, than a fact._

"_Ooh; yeah. Wow, look at you!"_

"_Ha! Yeah; well, look at you! Who knew that you would move out here? You used to hate having to walk through the crowds of people." He pointed out, making me smile._

"_Yeah, I remember. I guess some people change over the years. But, I gotta go; I'm already late. Bye!" I said, walking around him out of the building._

That had been a week ago; since then, I've seen him around everywhere. It was like he was following me, and I didn't know what to do. Every time I'd see him, we'd start talking and I would end up remembering why I fell in love with him in the first place. He was funny, smart, and just downright sexy. He was everything I looked for in someone; daring, risky, and full of passion. But things change. That's not what I need in life; it may be what I want, but it's not the same.

In walked my best man; he was already in his button down, that wasn't buttoned yet.

I sat up in time for him to sit down on the bed. "Logan; who would have thought that you would be getting married. And then, you'll be able to have adorable babies!" he said. This is exactly why he was my best friend; he always knew how to make me laugh; even when I wasn't sure of myself. And he could see that on my face. He could tell that I was nervous, unsure, and scared. "Uh oh, why do you have that look on your face? You're not gonna chicken out, are you?"

I bit down on my lower lip; nervous habit. That's when he pulled me in for a hug and tears came to my eyes. Again, this wasn't the way I was supposed to be acting. I should be happy. I should be excited, just like him. I should be jumping for joy. Instead, I was crying because of the fact that some guy that I fell in love with years ago was starting to bring those feelings back. It's only been a week, for crying out loud!

"Logan, believe me; whatever you're thinking, it's not worth it. You love this girl. She's the love of your life. She loves you. You can't just stop the wedding because of some guy that you used to love." I didn't know if that's what I wanted to hear of not, but either way it got me up out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

When I reached the bathroom, I saw my mother in there. She looked so happy; she was so beautiful. She looked over at me, and smiled. I knew that she would start crying soon, seeing her baby getting married was always her dream. So I quickly ran over to her and threw my arms around her shoulders. She quickly returned the hug, pulling me towards the sink.

"Alright, no offense; but we got a lot of work to do this morning." I didn't dare say anything back, thinking that I might say something I would regret. I just nodded my head and let her do whatever she thought needed to be done.

_Today was my first day off in a couple days and maybe it was just me going crazy, but I was going to spend the whole day with Kendall. I know that it was risky, but today I wanted to tell him that I was getting married in two days. He told me to meet him at the Starbucks that we met at a couple days ago._

_When I showed up, I saw him in the window waiting by the door. He had on the same leather jacket that he used to wear, with his hands tucked into his jeans pocket. He looked like he was upset. When I was about to walk into the shop, he turned around and began walking outside. He got out the door when he saw me, and walked over to me._

"_I didn't think you were going to show up…" he trailed off at the end, not sure he should continue his sentence._

"_Honestly? I didn't think I would either." I looked down towards the ground. "There's something that I have to tell you; something I should have the day we ran into each other."_

"_Logie, whatever it is I can take it. You wanna know why?" I nodded my head, not sure I really did wanna know. "Because I still love you; I never stopped."_

It seemed like we were a part of a movie and the viewer was fact forwarding through everything; trying to get to the actual wedding ceremony. I didn't like that though, because that means I had less time to concentrate on who I really wanted, and if I really did wanna get married. At one point, I was almost certain that I did make my decision; the easy way out. I thought that I should just get married, because it would be easy on everyone, and that I would have to feel bad for those that flew out here for nothing.

By this time, we were at the building where the ceremony was taking place. From what I saw, the place looked even better than I imagined. I was being dragged into the room where I was to get dressed into my suit. As I got pushed into the room by my mother, I could feel a few tears falling from my eyes. Looking around the room, I knew what I had to do; first, I had to talk to Camille.

I popped my head out of the door, and poked my mom on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. After a few seconds, she noticed the look on my face. And she quickly walked into the room with me. That's what I wanted, but figured I shouldn't let anyone else hear me and worry them.

"I need to talk to Camille. Can you stay in here for a few minutes and cover for me, please?" hesitating for a few minutes, she nodded her head. "Thanks! I love you, mommy." I threw my hands around her shoulders, before leaving the room.

"_Kendall, I don't think you will feel the same after I tell you this…" I trailed off, not sure if I was ready to tell him; I still had two days, after all._

"_What are you talking about?" he questioned, "Nothing you could tell me would stop me from loving you; it hasn't so far."_

"_Uh, I met someone." His face showed that he knew what I meant, but I still had to tell him. "I'm in love with someone else. She loves me. We're getting married in a couple days." I stopped._

"_You're getting married in a couple days? Why haven't you told me sooner? What wait until now to tell me?" before I had time to respond, he walked up to me. He lifted his hands up and let it rest against my cheek. He brought his face close to my ear and whispered in it. "I don't care what you say, I know that I could love you more than she does." With that said, he leaned back slightly and kissed me. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was still a kiss. A kiss that had more passion in it than any kiss Camille and I shared._

_He was the one to pull back, a smirk on his face. Before I could say anything, he walked away. I stood there stunned, for what felt like eternity, until I finally realized it. I realized that I, in fact, never got over him; and my reaction didn't make it any better._

When I knocked on the door that Camille was supposed to be in, I heard a few voices in there. A few seconds went by until the door flew open, revealing Camille's bride's maid. She quickly slipped out, without me seeing Camille and closed the door. Stupid superstitions.

"I need to talk to Camille, Jo. It's kinda important." I smiled at her, trying to get around her; she wasn't budging.

"Uh, I can tell her for you. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to let you in there; Mrs. Roberts orders." She pointed behind me. Standing two feet away, Mrs. Roberts was looking our direction.

"Jo, I know what she says, but I really need to talk to her." The look on my face must have been the same as when I told my mother that I needed to talk to her, because Jo instantly moved to the side and let me in.

"Jo, who was it?" Camille asked, without turning around. I didn't answer. "Jo?" she turned around, "Oh, Logan! What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, Camille; we need to talk…" trailing off at the end, I walked closer to here. When I got close enough, I reached out to grab her hand and dragged her over to the couch to sit down.

"Logan, what is it?" the look of innocence on her face made me feel so much more badly for what I was about to do; but I knew that if I didn't do it, I would live a life of lies and unhappiness.

"Camille, I – uh – don't think that I can go on with this. With the wedding." I looked down at our hands, mine still holding onto her wrist. It was a couple seconds before I finally got a response from her; she was laughing! "This isn't a laughing matter, Camille!" I said, looking back up at her. But she wouldn't stop laughing. "Stop it, Camille!"

"I'm sorry; it's just that Jo warned me that this would happen. She told me that you would feel like getting married to me wasn't going to be a good idea. But, listen to me, it is a good idea. You know why?" I shook my head. "Because I'll be there with you every second of it." She smiled.

She didn't get it, I wasn't having doubts. Throughout the whole day, I realized that I never got over Kendall. I realized that Camille was just a rebound. I met her a couple days after Kendall and I broke up. I wasn't actually in love with Camille; I was in love with everything that she's done for me. When my mother was sick and I thought she was gonna die, who was there? Camille. When my father died, who was there? Camille. I know people usually think of the person that was there as the love of their life, but that's just it. I'm not a normal person. Sure Camille was there through all of it; but I am completely sure that Kendall would have been there too, if he knew.

"I'm not having doubts, Camille! I know what I'm talking about. It's not you that I want to get married to. It never has been." I tried my hardest to make sure that she believed me. And eventually she did. "Remember those _nightmares_? The ones where I was at me wedding, but it wasn't you that I was marrying?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Everything! Because-" she cut me off.

"Wait a minute…in that dream; you were marrying that one guy, weren't you? Uh, what's his name?" she paused. "Kevin? Kyle?"

"Kendall?"

"Yes! Kendall. The guy you dated before me." She pointed a finger towards me. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" I looked down, but nodded my head. "I knew it. This whole time, I knew it; but I was too stupid to do anything. I thought that you would get over it, but you never did."

"Camille, let me explain. Please?"

"No! Just get out of here." She said, a little louder than I expected. "Get out of here, Logan! I don't wanna see you anymore."

Before walking out, I looked into her eyes and saw a couple tears falling down from her face. Camille was always so strong, it almost hurt me more than doing this did. As tears welled up in my eyes, I said the three words that stung coming out of my mouth – _I'm so sorry _ – and walked out of the room.

_It seemed like eternity until I made it home. It had been eight hours since Kendall kissed me, and honestly it hasn't left my mind. It made no sense, but – I guess – deep down it did make sense. I mean, think about it…I never got over Kendall before I started dating Camille. I had broken up with Kendall only mere days before, and I was a complete mess up until my friends had dragged me out of my house and forced me to go to the bar. That night, I met the one that I was sure that I would be together with for the rest of my life. Now, I wasn't too sure about that. I've been thinking about Kendall all day; he hasn't once left my mind. Sure, I do love Camille; but maybe it isn't the way that I thought it was._

_After a couple minutes of just sitting on my couch, there was a knock on my door. Going to answer it, I quickly tripped over the cord that I had recently plugged my cell phone into. As I opened up the door, I noticed Carlos, my best friend, was standing behind the door. Smiling, I let him into my apartment._

"_Logan, what have you been up to today?" he asked, quickly sliding between me and the door frame._

"_I was at work, all day. I just got home, actually…why?"_

_Ignoring my question, he asked me another one. "What did you do before work? Where were you this morning?" I knew exactly where this was going. On his way to work, he drives by Starbucks that I had been at this morning when Kendall kissed me._

"_Listen, it's not what it looked like. He kissed me!" I said, using hand gestures._

"_Yeah? Well, that's not what it seemed like to me."_

"_My wedding is in a couple of days, do you really think I wanna ruin that with a guy that I haven't talked to in years?"_

_I know what he really thinks of the situation. I know that he doesn't truth that I love Camille one hundred percent. It may seem like I don't, but I think that's because I don't love her. At one point, yes; I did love her. But now, I don't think I do._

"_I'm sorry I ever thought it, Logan. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't gonna chicken out, because you thought you loved Kendall and not Camille."_

Sneaking out of a wedding chapel is actually harder than it seems. I mean, first you have the people that stand outside of your "dressing room," and then you have the ones huddled around the door – both inside and out – and then the ones that are just showing up. Sure, you want them to know, but when you're in the middle of actually leaving you don't want every single person you know to ask questions to slow you down. Maybe it's just me, but I wanna do this as fast as possible without any disruptions.

You know what's harder than escaping? Trying to find the guy that you ditched your own wedding for. I've tried calling his phone several hundred times, it doesn't work. I've left a couple dozen voice mails, he hasn't returned my calls.

Everyone always thinks that things happen just like in the movies. Guess what; they don't. As you can see, I fell out of love with a girl, ditched my wedding, and am trying to find a guy that I have loved since high school. In movies, you end up finding the guy you ditched you wedding for; in real life, you don't. That's how it works, and that's how it will always work.

Right as I walked up my stairs, I saw the one person I have been trying to call for the past half hour. Ignoring him, I walked right up to my door and unlocked it. Letting the door fall shut behind me, I walked in and went straight to my bedroom. I groaned when I didn't hear the door shut when it should have; instead, it took four seconds longer – long enough to let someone else walk into the apartment.

"Logan, what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" I could hear the smirk in his words.

"No, I shouldn't. Why are you at my house?" I know that this is what I wanted, but he had been ignoring my calls for a whole thirty minutes. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Oh, I was busy. People do have lives, you know. Not everyone stops their lives because you are getting married, or whatever."

"Ha, are you really bringing high school into this? I thought that we were over me being more popular than you were." This was why we broke up. We had gotten into a fight over who was more popular, and somehow it ended in us breaking up.

"Yes, I am bringing it up; mostly because you seem to still feel like everyone will stop whatever that are doing for you. Besides, the only reason you were more popular was because they just wanted you to give them the answers for their homework." He said. "But you know what, no one cares that you got over me and nothing will ever happen between the two of us, again. No one cares anymore."

Whispering, I responded to the only thing that seemed to register inside my head. "I didn't get married to Camille."

"What? It sounded like you said you didn't get married…" he trailed off at the end.

"I did say that. But it doesn't matter, because no one cares, right?" I said, a little louder; my eyes started watering, with the realization as to what he actually said.

"Logie, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that not every single person does. There are more important things in the world other than who you think you're in love with. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Logie." Even though I was incredibly pissed at him, I couldn't stop him from walking up to me and pulling me into his arms. I always felt so comfortable inside his arms.

"Kendall, I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry Camille." A few more tears that welled up in my eyes started to make their way onto Kendall's shirt, staining it most likely. But at the moment, I didn't care what happened; I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"It's alright, I know. Everything will be okay, Logie. You did the right thing with not going through with the wedding."

"How do you know?" I looked up at him. "Do you know why I couldn't do it?" he shook his head. "It's because of you; I never got over you, before I started dating Camille. I started seeing her, as a distraction. I still love you, Kendall; and I probably always will."

"Logan, you don't wanna love me; believe me." As he said this, I pushed him away from me; trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"What are you talking about? Why don't I wanna love you?" I asked, truly confused. Why was he saying this? Just the other day he was telling me that he could love me more than Camille could ever and now he's telling me not to love him back. It is truly confusing.

"You don't wanna love me because I'm trouble. I know what I said the other day, but you seriously shouldn't love me. I don't deserve you. I could never be good enough for you."

"Are you serious? Haven't we gone through the before, in high school? I don't care if you're not good enough for me. I don't care if you deserve me or not. All I care about is if you love me or not. Now, why isn't that enough for you?"

"It is enough; it's more than enough. It's just…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"It's just what, Kendall?" I asked. After he didn't reply, I took a step closer to him. "What's wrong, Kendall? Why won't you walk to me?" after he still didn't reply, I took the last two steps towards him. "Kendall, please tell me I didn't ditch my wedding for no reason."

After a couple minutes of silence, he finally responded. Even though it wasn't with words, I still think that it was the best answer that he could have ever given me. He leaned forward, and sealed my lips with his own. I gasped when I felt his lips, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

The kiss didn't last long, but it sure as hell was the best kiss that I could ever ask for. When we pulled away for air, we kept our foreheads together.

"I love you, Kendall." I said, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Logie."


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I decided that I was going to write a sequel to this story. I should be done with it pretty soon. So, it should be up soon. Sorry if you thought that this was going to be another chapter. :( **


End file.
